The Blue Line
by demonchilde
Summary: Chapter 6 is up. :
1. Chapter 1

Problems with the season finale: Unless it was a _**SERIOUS ATTACK**_ on Boston (like 9-11 or something similar) There is **NO WAY IN HELL EVERY COP WOULD BE PULLED FROM HQ**. Come on now. Especially since they're not the only ones that work there (Civilians make up quite a bit of the employees at HQ…How would I know, you ask? Because I used to work there ;) Since HQ is independent of any district, if anything the commanding officer at the scene would be pulling officers from B-2 or D-4…and the ME's office isn't at HQ either (I know, NITPICKING!) And you KNOW people on the outside would hear the gunshots, geez! Anyways, the real life HQ is ten times more awesome… At least ten times more...pretty much fact. Going to be slightly off because I'm not following the locations in the show.

And if I got the dirty cops name wrong, my apologies.

Anyways, here we go. I don't own anyone/ anything.

Pain.

That's all she felt as she squeezed the trigger, feeling Bobby's body jerk against hers with the impact of the bullet entering his body. She felt a seconds worth of triumph before pain overtook everything else; Korsak and Frost's horrified expressions stood out in contrast to everyone, everything else.

**I'm a cop. It's what I do **was her last truly coherent thought before her thoughts dissolved from the wracking pain in her side as she and Bobby Marino fell to the sidewalk outside of the building she considered her second home.

Blinking, she could see Korsak and Frost running towards her in slow motion before she felt herself lifted gently into a sitting position.

"Oh Jesus JANE," Maura sobbed, trying to stop the bleeding, "what the Hell did you DO…"

"I'm…I'm a cop," Jane whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she suddenly realized she would have done nothing different. "It's what I do…"

"EMS's on its way," Frost said, kneeling by the two women. "It's going to be here any minute."

"Frankie…"Jane moaned in pain and winced before continuing. "Frankie goes first, Frost, Frankie goes first! My fault…he's on the job…" She chuckled suddenly, then cried out in pain, the tears running down her face. "Shit…ma's gonna fuckin' KILL me…Tommy's coming home and we're throwing a party…shit," she gasped, clamping her eyelids shut as another wave of pain overwhelmed her, threatening to make her pass out.

"You're both going with the damned bus," Korsak said, his voice on the verge of tears, "and you're both going to pull through, you hear me? You're both gonna be fine!"

"I hear you Korsak, Jesus…I hear you…" The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance; many sirens, from all possible directions. Frost glanced up.

"Cavalry's coming, by the sounds," he said softly, as Boston EMS flew up Tremont Street, followed by what appeared to be dozens of cruisers.

"Bobby," Jane gasped, finding it more difficult to form words. "Is he…?"

Maura passed Jane gently over to her past and present partners (who spent the last couple of seconds before the ambulance came to a stop in front of them reassuring themselves and Jane that everything was going to be fine) and checked out the dirty cop, whom, Maura noted in the back of her mind for future reference, every officer and Detective on scene (at least for the moment), was actively ignoring, as if the man was nothing more than a piece of trash. Many were heading into the building, in order to make sure that there were no other hostage takers, to search for more wounded, or to reassure and release members of the civilian HQ workforce, who had probably had to deal with quite a bit themselves.

**In their mind, that's exactly what he is,** she reasoned. **A piece of trash, a dirty cop IAB didn't pick up the scent on who took one of their own hostage and was probably going to kill her whether he got out free and clear or not. They are letting him reap the consequences for his actions.**

She checked his pulse; thin and thready, but still there, even though his blood mingled with the dirt and cement of the sidewalk. She looked into his eyes, and oddly enough (she would worry about this later) she felt nothing. No pity for this fellow human being who was bleeding out next to her best friend; nothing at all.

"H…help-me…" He gasped, bloody froth spilling from his mouth as he gasped for air. "…please…"

Maura glanced at Jane who was being loaded onto a stretcher, and could only feel relief that because of the EMS's quick response time her friend had a fighting chance. Her thoughts sobering, she turned her attention back to Bobby Marino. She held his life in his hands, and they both knew it.

**God help me,** Maura thought, **what do I do?**

So…what should she do? Help Bobby out or not…? Review and let me know. Will be continued.


	2. A Drowning

Greetings all! Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Blue Line. First off, I'd like to thank my Chapter 1 reviewers: VeronicaDB, val-cb, SimpleNClean92, andrella07, goladyvols and mikey.485. The song _A Drowning_ is owned by How to Destroy Angels.

For those of you who've read chapter one, I gave you guys a choice, and it was overwhelmingly in favor of Maura helping out Bobby Marino (that is his name, right? LOL) So now, on with the show.

"Hold her down, Detective," the EMT ordered Frost, who nodded weakly as he held down his senior partner on the stretcher she was currently being strapped to, who was still trying to convince the EMT's that she wasn't going anywhere without seeing that her brother was taken care of first. Glancing over at Dr. Isles, he scowled darkly at the dirty cop she appeared to be helping as the EMT's loaded Jane into the ambulance.

"Where you taking her?" Korsak asked, his eyes filled with worry as he stared after his former partner, who was about to be taken away.

"New England Baptist," The EMT responded quickly. "Beth Israel and Children's Hospital are packed to the damn gills, and BMC and MGH are too far away." Korsak nodded.  
"Okay, good deal. Frost, go with her. Make sure…" The older Detective fought to control his emotions, and Frost nodded, finishing his thought.

"I know Korsak. She won't be left alone, I swear it." Vince nodded as Jane's partner jumped into the back of the ambulance, and off it went, sirens screaming.

Frankie was just now being loaded into another ambulance, an oxygen mask over his face. Vince sighed, running a weary hand over his forehead. Glancing over towards the Ruggles T station, he noticed that the vultures (In the form of Channels 7 and 5) had begun to gather, and that there were helicopters circling overhead. He cursed Cavanaugh silently. If it wasn't for him this damned mess would never have happened, and his brother and sister officers would be safe.

Silently praying the young patrolman out of D-4 and his sister would make it, he glanced over at the aforementioned Lieutenant, who was pale faced but still managing to bark out orders to the SRT and to any other cop in the vicinity. A sudden flash of hatred for the Lt. made him clench his fists, and he swore to himself that if either Rizzoli didn't pull through he would spare nothing to make Cavanaugh's life a living Hell.

His phone rang suddenly, and he started, grabbing it and looking at the caller id. It said only one word, but that word was enough to make him swallow nervously.

**Commissioner**

**He must have heard about it while at City Hall, **Korsak reasoned. **Oh shit…someone's head is going to be on the dinner menu on the fourth floor tonight.**

"Detective Korsak, Sir."

"Korsak." The Commissioner of the Boston Police Departments voice rumbled over the phone, "Explain to me how the holy Hell Headquarters is now the site of the O.K. Corral."

**FUCK ME, **Vince could only think in a panic, before replying.

"Sir, perhaps Lt. Cavanaugh could answer that question better than I." He glanced at his commanding officer, who was still talking with the SRT commander.

"If I wanted to get my ass kissed and some bullshit response, I would have called him," The Commissioner said bluntly. "I wanted the truth, I called you. So, give me the details."

Swallowing, Korsak began to relay the events of the day.

"He pulled every officer from HQ except for the Desk Seargent to work this case. On his way here, it's believed that Marino informed his men about that order, and they took full advantage, bringing enough firepower with them to take out everyone and everything in the building, had they wanted to."

"How many down? I'm hearing conflicting reports."

"Too many, Sir. Sgt. Bradley didn't make it. A witness of Detective Clark's murder was gunned down by Marino, and Officer Frankie Rizzoli, as well as his sister, Detective Jane Rizzoli, were just taken to New England Baptist with GSW's and internal bleeding...it doesn't look good. Marino…Jesus, Sir…Detective Rizzoli shot herself to take him out. He was holding her hostage, and she wasn't going to go down that way. I don't know if he's going to live to stand trial or not."

"Jesus bloody Goddamned Christ," The Commissioner cursed, then began cursing fluently in Polish. Korsak winced visibly, enough to get Cavanaugh's attention, who frowned and began striding towards him. "From now until I say so Korsak, you're in charge of that scene. I'm on my way there now, but won't be there long as I have that Conference in St. Louis to fly out to. Have Cavanaugh wait for me up in my office, and tell him he'd better think of a damned good explanation of the clusterfuck that occurred under his watch!"

"Yes Sir…will that be all?"

"It will. See you in fifteen." Korsak hung up the phone and turned to face his nemesis.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Commissioner Surel." It halted Cavanaugh in his tracks, enough to make the Lieutenant lick his lips nervously.

"…and?"

"You're going to have a report to make, in about- "Korsak glanced at his watch, "-thirteen minutes. He wants you in his office, now." He kept his voice steady, not betraying his glee.

"…Shit," Cavanaugh muttered, looking back angrily at the officers milling around at the entrance. "Fine. I'll have to give the officers some final orders-"

"-actually, you won't," Korsak interrupted him calmly. "Surel has placed me in charge here."

Cavanaugh stared at him for one long, silent moment.

"Surel placed YOU in charge of my crime scene?"

"The crime scene you helped create, yes," Korsak was done pulling his punches, and let enough of his anger trickle through to show Cavanaugh just how truly pissed off he was. "You'd better get moving. He wants answers, LIEUTENANT, and he wants them from you." Pale faced, Cavanaugh said nothing as he headed inside Headquarters. Watching him go, he didn't notice Dr. Isles come up behind him.

"Korsak."

"Yeah doc?" He glanced down at the petite woman, who looked unbelievably tired from the days events.

"Marino held on long enough to be transported. I don't know if he's going to make it, but…"studying his expression, she got defensive. "I couldn't let him die, Detective, no matter how much you, Frost, or the whole BPD wanted me to."

"Why the Hell not?" He blurted out, before he could stop himself, tears shining in his eyes. "That traitorous son of a bitch was gonna kill her, Doc! He was gonna kill her, and you let him live!"

"I had to," She replied softly. "I had to save him, Korsak. If I hadn't at least tried, then Hoyt would be right about me, and I'm not about to give that bastard the satisfaction." Korsak knew what she was referring to, of course; Jane had mentioned it to him awhile back in passing that Hoyt had managed to freak out the good Doc when she had first visited the serial killer, and had given him the details. Both Detectives had agreed that Hoyt was just a complete douche, trying to plant little seeds of doubt in those whom Jane trusted most.

Korsak studied her for a moment, then grunted.

"Fine, you did your good karmic deed for the day; I just hope you're not looking for him to return the favor, that dirty son of a bitch," he growled, interrupting their conversation to tell a CSU tech to snag everything and take it to the State Police Crime Lab, as their own was hopelessly contaminated by virtue of it being a crime scene. The tech nodded and ran off, and Vince turned his attention back to Maura. "If that shithead survives the night without someone adding another bullet to his body, I'll be shocked." Maura sighed, and said nothing, as the Commissioners vehicle pulled up to the sidewalk.

**Now the real fun begins…**

"_It's the glare from the reflection__  
__Making patterns in your eyes__  
__It's the looking back in anger__  
__With every second slipping by…_

She fought to remain conscious, staring fixedly at her younger partner, terrified that she HAD DONE IT THIS TIME and that this was THE END.

"Don't you give up on me Jane," Frost said, his voice cracking. "Don't you dare…Korsak will fucking kill me if you do, you know he will. Don't you dare let go."

**I wont but oh Jesus fucking A it HURTS**

She could hear monitors going off, but could barely comprehend what they meant, and began to lose her grip.

___Undertow has come to take me__  
__Guided by the blazing sun__  
__Look at everything around us__  
__Look at everything we've done…_

Her body arched uncontrollably as they shocked her heart with paddles; Frost could only look on, horrified, as the monitors kept shrilling their cry that there was no heartbeat.

"Jane, please…for the love of Christ don't you go…!"

_Please, anyone…__  
__I don't think I can… save myself__  
__I'm drowning here please, anyone…__  
__I don't think I can… save myself…_

Again, her body arched as they used a higher amperage, and again, there was no change. Frost glared at the EMT's, all of a sudden furious that they couldn't do their damned jobs, when Jane had gone above and beyond the line of duty to do hers, and was paying for it, possibly with her life.

"Goddamn it," Frost grabbed the paddles out of the startled hands of one of the EMT's, and pressed them down hard into her chest. "Do it! NOW!"

_There's a tiny little window__  
__Swarms of locusts fill the sky__  
__Maybe I just disappear, If I can__  
__Keep my head above the tide…_

Her body jerked a third time, and there was the sound that Frost burst into tears when he heard – a steady beeping, coming from the portable EKG machine.

_Please, anyone__  
__I don't think I can…save myself__  
__I'm drowning here please, anyone__  
__I don't think I can…save myself…__  
_

When the ambulance finally pulled into New England Baptist, Frost could have sworn he'd never been more relieved to get to a hospital in his entire life.

A/N There ends part two of The Blue Line. Wanted to make this one longer as you've all been pretty damned patient with me, haha! Anyways…here's the next question.

Should Frankie survive the bloodbath, or should I kill him off to up the angsty-ness?

Review, and tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Here is chapter three of The Blue Line. I would like to thank the following reviewers for, uh…reviewing – System D Rail, xxIceEyesxx27, kira66, val-cb, Prioris (thanks again for the heads up about the hospitals and the respective injuries of the wounded, you ROCK! ****), Phamy, kdip4014, VeronicaD13, andrella07, goladyvols, and raerae118.**

**Since I don't speak medical terminology, all of the info. used is from a conversation I had with Prioris. Thanks again! And now, onto the show.**

He wasn't looking forward to doing this, but he had done it many times in the past, and this wouldn't be the last time.

Knocking on the door to the Rizzoli family home, Korsak was greeted by Angela, Frankie and Jane's mother.

"Mrs. Rizzoli," Korsak began, "I'm-"

"-I know who you are," she interrupted him. "You're Jane's old partner."

"Yes. There's been an accident at Headquarters…Jane and Frankie were both shot." Their mother paled and sank against the doorframe, looking at him horrified.

"Are…are they…"

"They're still alive," Korsak added hastily, wincing. He should have gotten that in earlier. "They've been taken to New England Baptist."

"Jesus Christ," She muttered, wringing her hands. "Wait here." Korsak nodded as Angela ran back inside her house.

"Tommy! Get your father, now!"

Pain.

She felt it when through her, and she was feeling it now as she woke up.

Panic set in as she glanced around, unfamiliar with her surroundings, but she calmed down once she saw Frost snoring in a chair and heard the tell-tale sounds that one would only find in a hospital.

**Goddamn it my throat is killing me ah shit**

**SHIT FROST WAKE UP AND TAKE THIS DAMN THING OUTTA MY THROAT…!**

Slapping the side of the bedrail, she was able to wake up her partner who was a light sleeper. Frost smiled as soon as he saw what woke him; his older partner glaring at him from her hospital bed.

"Jane, thank God. They said you were going to be ok, but goddamn I was worried; you should've seen Korsak, he was practically slave driving the doctors earlier to make sure you pulled through-"He stopped when he saw her hand move.

"You want to tell me something?" At her thumbs up, he grinned. "Sure thing." Grabbing a pen and a small tablet of paper from the stand nearby, he gave it to his older partner, who, still loopy from the painkillers which were wearing off, wrote like a ten year old. The message, however, was clear.

_Frankie?_

The smile slid off of Frost's face.

**Oh no OH NO DON'T YOU SAY IT FROST**

"Well…"He sat back down in the chair, and took one of her scarred hands in his own. Upon seeing her expression, he sighed. "Because of all the internal bleeding, they weren't sure if he was going to make it, but he made it through surgery…he's in critical condition though."

Jane closed her eyes in relief.

**Jesus Christ if Mom ever found out that Frankie got shot-**

**Oh NO.**

She scribbled that down as her next question, looking horrified.

_Mom? Family know?_

"Yeah, yeah…Korsak went over and made the notification yesterday."

**Well FUCK. **That meeting she wasn't looking forward to.

_Yesterday?_

"Yeah…you went into surgery as soon as they brought you in and have been out cold ever since."

She frowned darkly, and upon studying Frost's confused look, wrote another name.

_Marino._

"Yeah…he made it too…touch and go for awhile with him, considering the bullet tore his left lung all to Hell. Dr. Isles stabilized him until they put him in an ambulance, and I guess he flat-lined a couple of times on the table but…he's in ICU now with a beat cop standing watch at his door."

Jane rolled her eyes in sarcasm

**As if that fucker's going to go anywhere**

Frost grinned, as if he could read her thoughts.

"It's to keep other officers OUT, not to keep him IN. Surel thinks that perhaps…some of our fellow officers may act a little…rash."

**A little? I'd shoot that dirty bastard again!**

She attempted to smirk but the tube made that difficult.

_What now?_

"Your parents were in the cafeteria…I told them I'd let them know once you woke up."

Jane winced visibly. She already knew what her mom's reaction would be, and she wasn't really looking forward to it.

"Hey, you ok?"

_Fine, just a little sore_

"I would think that'd be an understatement," Frost said, admiration tinging his voice. "Korsak stopped by last night to see how you and Frankie were. He'd be here now but Surel put him in charge of the scene at Headquarters, so he's been busy with that."

_Well shit, Korsak's moving up in the world _

"Yeah, apparently the Lt. got his ass chewed out. Right now Superintendent Blake's in charge while the Commish is away, and let me tell you, pretty much everyone's out for Marino's blood right now. There are bets going on whether or not he'll even live to be transported to jail to await his trial."

_I bet…how much?_

"I think it's up to 500 now, but whether or not it's legit or someone blowing smoke…" Frost shrugged.

_Maura?_

"She's been busy with some of the autopsies, but she's planning on stopping by-"

"-Sooner than expected," Maura interrupted from the doorway. Attempting to smile with the tube down her throat, Jane raised a shaky hand in greeting just before the Medical Examiner attempted to suffocate her in a hug. "Sorry, but…Jane, if you ever do that again, you and I are going to have a talk…I don't want you on my table, is that understood?"

Jane rolled her eyes in heavy sarcasm.

_Yes MOM_

"Good."

_So…how about them Red Sox?_

Frost snorted before covering his mouth, and decided to leave the room upon seeing Maura give both officers a withering glare.

_So…can you take this fucking tube out of my throat?_

Maura smirked, and shook her head no.

"Afraid not. You're going to have that in there for awhile yet."

_How bad._

Jane looked up at her, her eyes still managing to convey the seriousness of the question depite the fact she was still (according to the chart she was studying at the moment, anyways), heavily drugged.

"Well…you suffered a single through-and-through GSW to the right lower thoracic space. They have you down as suffering from an open pneumothorax with right lower and probably right middle lobe lung involvement. The bullet missed your liver, thank God, or else you'd still be out at the very least." Jane studied her friend for a moment, seeing the worry and relief in her eyes.

_You seriously didn't think I was going to make it, did you…?_

"...I wasn't sure, no." Maura sat down in the chair Frost had so recently vacated. "Seeing you take that shot…was horrifying."

Jane sighed.

_I'm sorry. Had to._

"Why? He may have let you go and be dead right now."

_For Frankie._ Tears came unbidden to Jane's eyes. _Because of him, Frankie could have DIED, HIS FAULT. He said that Frankie was probably already dead_

Abrubtly, Jane turned away from her, tears running uncontrollably down her face. Maura touched her arm lightly, and Jane composed herself before continuing.

_Mom's not going to forgive me for this. Dad will. She won't._

"You don't know that."

Jane shook her head fiercely.

_I DO know that. That day you reset my nose, we were playing a game of basketball, and SHE accused me of roughhousing with him. Now with him getting shot…he's her favorite. Mor e so than me or Tommy. Besides, where are they? Frost said that they had been notified YESTERDAY. Where are they?_

"Well, they're holding a vigil by Frankie's bedside. He hasn't come out of it yet."

Jane put down the pad and rubbed her scarred hands unconsciously, looking worn out and tired.

"Marino…while you did do some damage, he's not going to die." Jane glanced up at her for a second, and Maura could have sworn she saw fury in those eyes before they glanced away.

_I heard. You saved him. _

Maura sighed. Even though she had written it, Maura could easily imagine Jane saying it flatly, indicating she was pissed.

"…I had to. As a wise woman once said, 'It's what I do.' I had the training necessary, Jane. I couldn't let him bleed out like that."

_YOU SHOULD HAVE._

"Really?" Maura was getting angry now, and planted herself by the room's window overlooking some of Mission Hill. "Yes, Jane, I could have let him bleed all over the sidewalk, and you and the rest of your fellow officers would have been THRILLED, I'm sure, but I'm NOT going to be like Hoyt. I'm not. And that's what he would have done." She turned to face her bedridden friend, and they stated at each other for a long moment.

_You're right. I'm sorry. Didn't think of that._

"I know. It's ok."

_We ok? Still friends?_

Maura smiled and nodded.

"Always."

Ok. So there's Chapter Three. I don't have a question to ask any of you, lol, mainly because I can't think of one, but I'd be more than willing to take suggestions on what my next chapter should have in it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Blue Line 4 **

**Greetings! If you're a returning reader, thanks for continuing to read, and if you're new than thanks for choosing my little fic to read, I hope you enjoy it. **** This chapter is short though…sorry. **

**I would like to thank the reviewers of the last chapter: "hello", goladyvols, Tate Freak (fan of NCIS perhaps?), System D Rail, EmeraldFire512, and Swishla. **

**Time to bring someone else's perspective to the story… ;)**

**Day of the Shooting**

He was bored. The CO's had him in segregation once again, unsurprisingly. Charles Hoyt smirked. He was pretty comfortable in here, actually, and he had his ways of getting information and other things when he needed them, whether or not he was in AdSeg or not.

Some woman had sent him some lavender the other day, claiming that it was her favorite scent. He had promptly tossed the letter out, but had kept the lavender.

It reminded him of someone else, someone far more…worthy…of his attention.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by a note slid under his door.

YOUR COP GOT SHOT AT HEADQUARTERS. GOOD.

"Janie…" He sat up abruptly on his cot, feeling a tinge of (worry?) spread within him.

**Was he REALLY worried about the woman who had shot his hands, after he had impaled hers?**

**Was he REALLY worried about the woman whom he wanted to dominate…?**

He found he was.

He could a TV somewhere, faint but he was barely able to make out what was being said.

"Dana Green with Channel 7 News. I'm reporting live from Boston Police Headquarters here at Schroeder Plaza, where a deadly shootout has occurred…"

A deadly shootout? His interest was piqued.

"…What can you tell us?"

"I can tell you that a tragedy happened here today. While I cannot go into too many details, pending further investigation by authorities, I can tell you that earlier today a group of thugs walked right through the front door of Boston Police Department Headquarters here at Schroeder Plaza and started shooting. So far there are three known fatalities but more are expected, and the police officers around me appear to be in almost a state of shock that something like this occurred under their noses."

"I'm sure they're going to want answers, them and Mayor Menino both."  
"Indeed they are, Dawn. The Mayor has been rumored to be pushing Commissioner Surel to hand over jurisdiction on this case over to the FBI, as he feels the police department may be less than impartial in this case."

"Understandable…Dana, you mentioned some fatalities earlier; were there any wounded?"

"Yes Dawn, there were quite a few wounded in the shootout- three that we know about were police officers. Officer Frankie Rizzoli and Detectives Bobby Marino and Jane Rizzoli were all taken to the hospital with gunshot wounds…while they're all expected to recover, their injuries are considered serious at this time. The Department is not releasing any more names at this time until their family members have been notified, nor are they giving us concrete details about what occurred. We will however be following this story very closely, and should have some more updates at eleven."

"Thanks Dana, how horrific. Now, onto sports. The Red Sox won't be heading into the offseason after all, losing to the Yankees last night…"

He stopped paying attention to the TV, thinking about what he'd just heard.** Jane was shot. HIS Jane was shot. **

He wasn't surprised to find himself furious at the thought that someone else had tried to take what was rightfully his.

**Someone tried to kill Janie…well now. Someone's going to have to pay dearly for that…**


	5. Chapter 5

The Blue Line (Chapter 5)

Hey all! First off, you know the deal- much thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: HAZMOT, wcduran, "hello" (anon), goladyvols, Phamy, EmeraldFire512, VeronicaD13, and TateFreak. Read my story and want to get a shout out…? Review!

Also, WOW! Thanks to you, my readers, this story is now the most read I have on , with 4,000+ hits! Thanks for reading! This chapter alternates points of view with a variety of characters, so correct me if I get the nuances of a character wrong

Streetlights cast a dim orange glow outside her hospital room window, and she could hear the ever present sound of sirens in the night, as well as people walking outside in the hallway. Everyone who had visited her had gone home.

At least, she thought they had; she didn't know for certain but she thought she had seen a Korsak - sized mass sleeping in one of the notoriously uncomfortable chairs outside her hospital room.

She wanted to laugh at the thought but GODDAMN didn't that hurt- so she tried to focus on not laughing about it…which, unfortunately, was easy enough for her to do considering the day's previous events.

As expected, her parents had stopped by to visit her, and as expected Jane was able to catch the vibe from her mom that she was ultimately to blame for her brother being shot, even though he had been shot while she was still in interrogation with the only witness left over from Marino's dirty dealings (who was killed soon after).

Her father, as usual, sent his wife some sharp "knock it off" looks and tried to soften the blow of what Angela was saying, but God didn't it hurt. Unable to speak, Jane just laid there as her mother ran up one side and down the other, and she didn't lift a finger in her own defense.

Because truth be told, she DID feel responsible.

She shouldn't and she knew that; but seeing her little brother laying on the floor of the stairwell, she could feel the guilt rising up. It had, after all, been her that had motioned for Frankie to join her, Marino and Maura back at Headquarters when everyone else was going to stay at the scene. She hadn't pulled the trigger - no, it had been one of the drug dealers that Marino killed who had done that deed – but her mother made it sound and made her feel like she had shot him point blank in the chest. It had gotten her angry enough to give her mother a death glare and to turn away from her parents, the only real act of defiance she was able to muster in the hospital bed.

Needless to say they had left soon after, with her mother making it quite clear she didn't want to see her for awhile after she had recovered enough to leave the hospital. Her fists beginning to clench, Jane worked on calming herself down enough to try and fall back asleep.

(Frankie)

**Geez Moms can be such a pain. I just woke up a couple of hours ago and you would've thought I had died and been resurrected by Jesus Christ himself the way mom was acting. Treating me is if I was ten again, and Jane had made me cry uncle out in the front yard after stealing her favorite baseball glove. I can just imagine what fun I'll have once I get out of here; moms planning on sprucing up my room in order to recover there. GREAT. Didn't see Tommy but apparently he was here in the hospital.**

**I love her to death, but really she needs to realize that not everything bad that happens to me is Jane's fault. I know I'm her favorite kid; it's pretty much common knowledge within our family. But this blaming Jane thing has gotta stop. Wasn't her fault I got shot. Shit, wasn't my fault I got shot. Just wrong place at the wrong time. I'm gonna have to talk to mom about this later and it isn't a conversation I'm looking forward to, knowwhatimsayin'? **

**Heh, BPD sprang for flowery bouquets. That's pretty funny. Chances are that rat bastard Finnegan had a hand in this. Ah well, have to thank the boys later. Starting to get tired.**

**I wonder where Jane is, by the way? I haven't seen her yet and noone's said anything. Probably still burning the midnight oil at Headquaters, haha! Anyways, these drugs are pretty damn good…hmm. Naptime.**

(Korsak)

**She could have died today. She could have died and I would have lost the best partner I've ever had. If she'd died, Marino would have bled out on that pavement, I tell you that much. Rat bastard. I've asked IA how they could have missed him but they haven't been exactly forthcoming with that information. Why am I not surprised? The Rat Squad never is.**

** After the crime scene was processed, people began working the case automatically; didn't even have to ask them. The Doc took the shootings hard though; you've been a cop as long as I have you notice these things. She didn't talk much about what had happened in the crime lab, but you could tell it wasn't good.**

** Glancing into Jane's hospital room I feel a lump rise in my throat. Even though the Hoyt thing was bad, her life hadn't been in danger from the injuries. Mentally she was far more wounded then she was physically. But this…this was bad. Frost told me they had lost her en route, but that he'd shocked her back to life, thank frigging God for that. She was a fighter though, my Jane. To Hell with Marino, to Hell with Hoyt, and to Hell with anyone else that got in her way. **

** Marino. Just thinking about that miserable weasel burns my ass. I have no doubt in my mind he was going to use Jane to get himself as far from Headquarters as he could get, then kill her when she was of no further use. He wouldn't have made it far, so she had to know time was of the essence. She did the only thing she could have done, though I have to admit it wasn't too bright of Marino to bring Frankie's name into it. Fucking bastard. I wonder if someone's taken the time to read that miserable shit his rights yet? Meh, fuck it. Get to it tomorrow. When my butt isn't numb from this chair. **

(Angela)

**Halfway across the city, two of my kids are in the hospital. One of them is here, in his old room, and my husband is sound asleep beside me, snoring.**

** I don't have that luxury.**

** I know I was hard on Jane today. I know it. I was terrified though…that not only would I lose her but Frankie as well. Losing one kid to the job is bad enough, but two? Unthinkable. They both need to do something safer. Something where they don't run the risk of getting killed during a traffic stop gone wrong, or a serial killer finishing up his work…**

** Oh yeah, I know all about that Hoyt thing. That guy is certifiably a whack-job if I've ever seen one, and trust me, after living through the deinstitutionalization of the mental institutions here in Mass, I've seen my fair share. **

** Why did she have to be a cop? Why did he?**

** Neither one of them has ever been able to answer the question. My husband, when I had asked him awhile back, had just shrugged and said "Some people are called to it." Maybe. But some people would call that crazy, especially if you were risking your life day in and day out. Others would call it bravery.**

** My Janie and Frankie are the two bravest cops on the force. Tomorrow I gotta go apologize to Jane. Tell her I'm sorry.**

** Tomorrow…**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Blue Line (Chapter 6)**

**Hah, I wrote this while on the train down to DC Saturday morning to go to the most amazing rally ever held, the Rally to Restore Sanity and/or Fear. It was amazing. Anyways...! You know the deal, faithful readers. You want a shout out, you review! Much appreciated! **** Thanks to those that reviewed Chapter 5: EmeraldFire512, Tate Freak, VeronicaD13, "hello" (anon), and goladyvols.**

**She could have died. She could have died, and I helped that bastard Marino instead of helping her.**

Maura sat alone in her living room, her tortoise busy moving around in the kitchen. It was quiet in her house, except for the rhythmic tic-tic-tic of the clock hanging up on the wall. Clutching a warm cup of coffee in her hands, she ran and re-ran scenarios of what happened that day in her mind; hearing Jane scream in rage and grief, hearing the gun go off and seeing both officers go down with one bullet…

Even though it had happened a week ago, even though if it hadn't been for her Frankie would be dead…going into work since the shooting had been as close to Hell as she had experienced so far; on the receiving end of more frosty glares and thinly-veiled mutters behind her back then she'd ever previously received before, this was probably the first time ever since Jane came into her life as her best friend that she felt alone. Maura knew the tightly-knit community of Boston cops wouldn't soon forgive her for saving Marino's life. Korsak himself had stripped the disgraced cop of his badge.

Ironically enough, all three were still in the same hospital recovering from their injuries, with Jane apparently becoming the clear winner for first one out. Surprisingly enough, Marino WAS, in fact, still alive, even though getting his guard duty caused the unsurprising amount of mutters and curses. It had been rumored that some of his chosen guards had "accidentally" pressed down on his injured leg, just to hear him cry out in agony. Those were just rumors, however, and he wasn't talking in any case to anyone.

Feeling suddenly tired, she decided to call it a day, not looking forward to another day of thinly veiled animosity. She couldn't wait until Jane returned to work, but knew it would be awhile yet.

**She shot me. **

**That fucking bitch SHOT me.**

**Honestly I should have just killed them all in the Autopsy room when I had the chance, before I shot my partner in crime. Better odds.**

**The look on Jane's face was priceless. She couldn't believe it; all that shit I had talked about Danny being a dirty cop when in fact all along it'd been me; classic!**

**And then, fighting with me - with ME – as I dragged her out of headquarters; she's lucky I didn't just blow her damn brains out. She took care of that herself though after I told her that Frankie was probably dead already; yeah, dick move, I'll admit, but FUCK she was pissing me off, fighting me, telling CRT to shoot me. Fuck THAT.**

**I heard a lot about Rizzoli in the departments scuttlebutt; more of a tomboy lesbian than anything else, being stalked by some whacked out serial killer. He probably would have been happy that I offed her, had I had the opportunity. Oh well.**

**Fucking dick beat cops, acting all high and mighty and shit, practically torturing me while I lay in this bed. Like they wouldn't have done the same, in my position. Hypocrites…drugs are easy money, and boy I made a lot of it…until I was found out.**

**One of them told me snidely that Jane and her brother Frankie were here as well. Well whoop-dee-doo for them. If it hadn't been for Jane, I would be home free right now. No. The dumb bitch had to get involved, and because of her, here I was.**

**I smile, leaning my head back into the hospital pillow. She was going to pay for this. I would see to that.**


End file.
